A Battle between Concepts
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: This fight was inevitable, but even Homura could not have dreamed that her actions would lead to this.


**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: I know it may seem a bit ridiculous, but I was thinking that this chapter doesn't really flow on from "Why Cant We Be Friends?" So I decided to upload it as a separate one-shot. If you've already read this, then you don't have to read it again. If you haven't read this, you don't have to, but I would like it if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I sometimes get tired of putting these parts into a story.**

**Help Wanted: Beta reader, anyone who can identify and remove mistakes from my stories, and is ok with Yuri.**

**WARNINGS: ANNNGGGGST! Violence, and Yuri.**

**Pairings: Madoka x Homura**

* * *

'Waking The Demon'

* * *

Madoka screamed. She screamed with rage. She screamed with pain. But most of all, she screamed with sorrow. She had been betrayed, by the person she loved the most, a long time ago, and now she remembered it all. She remembered her wish. Her wish had been made to save everybody, and the person she was closest to, had undone it, and in doing so, betrayed her trust.

She fell to her knees, bending double with the pain, her screams rising in volume. She was making enough noise to wake the dead. To wake The Demon.

* * *

Homura raised her head. She knew that noise. It was a noise she had heard many times before. It was a noise that she heard in every one of her nightmares. She knew why she was hearing this sound too. The sound was a scream, a scream caused by her sins, a scream that she would now pay the price for.

She jumped from her lofty perch atop a crane, and plummeted through the air towards the ground. She activated her soul gem as she fell, and changed her form, sprouting black wings, her eyes growing darker, and her clothes disappearing. She was a mere ten feet away from the ground when her fall was halted. The force of the impact threw her three-hundred meters down the road, and in all that time she had still not managed to ascertain what had hit her.

She rose a few feet above the ground, and stared back down the street. There was a pink glow in the distance, and Homura put two and two together. She stepped left, just as another bolt of energy flew past her, and readied her bow. She had known this day was coming since she created this world. She knocked an arrow, and drew her bow, aiming it towards the pink glow. She loosed an arrow, thinking, _"I'm sorry my sweet," _as she watched it fly on course.

It exploded before it even made it halfway to the target. _"I guess I should have seen that coming," _Thought Homura. She knocked another arrow, but was to slow. Her bow was knocked from her hands by a massive bolt of energy, and she was hit by a second moments later. She crashed into the ground, and looked up at the same time. The person she saw, was not the same person she had tried to protect. Well, she was, but she wasn't. Her eyes were no longer pink orbs, full of joy, nor were they gold, as they had been when she was in goddess form. Instead, they blazed red, red with fury, pain, and sorrow.

Homura tried to stand, but she was hit with another bolt, knocking her back into a wall. She fell to her knees, bleeding from cuts all over her body, she spat a mouthful of blood onto the pavers in front of her, and looked up to the advancing goddess. She smiled, as she felt Madoka's hands, Madoka's dainty little hands, calloused from all of the years working with a bow, close around her throat. She didn't feel anything much as she was lifted into the air, and forced back against the wall. Her soul gem expired, and her demonic guise fell away. She was now suspended, naked in mid air, with the person she loved most about to kill her.

"So this is how it ends Madoka?" She choked on the words, spitting more blood onto the sidewalk.

"I…" Madoda's eyes returned to gold, when she saw the vulnerable state Homura was in.

"Do you remember our first meeting Madoka?" Queried Homura, "I was the nerdy little girl with glasses, who couldn't keep up in classes, and always used to wake up after PE on your shoulder."

Madoka's girp loosened, and Homura sipped down a little. Madoka's eyes had started to leak tears from the corner.

"Back then, you were always the strong one. And now you are too." Homura laughed. "I was a fool Madoka. I was a fool for thinking I could save both of us."

"Homura." Madoka suddenly let go of Homura completely. Why was she doing this? This was Homura, her most precious person, the one who had jumped through time over and over just to save her, the one she had re-written the universe for. The one who had betrayed her.

"_But what does it matter?" _She asked herself, _"She doesn't deserve this."_

Suddenly, Madoka's goddess form evaporated, and Madoka dropped to the ground as a normal magical girl. She sprinted over to where Homura lay dying, and lifted her head in her arms.

"Homura-chan," She sobbed, "What have I done."

"It's not your fault," Said Homura, her voice faint, "I'm paying for what I did to us."

"You don't deserve this," Cried Madoka, burying her face in omura's shoulder.

"No, I do," Homura went on, "But you don't."

Madoka cried and cried, as she watched Homura slip away into the darkness. Homura's soul gem appeared, ready to be purified, and Madoka wasa about to take it in her hand, when something else appeared. It was a shield, on Homura's left arm. Madoka looked at the shield, and all of the sudden, she knew what she had to do. She took Homura's hand, and placed it on the dial. With her hand on top of Homura's, she started to rotate the shield counterclockwise. She got about halfway, then stopped. If she did this, then everything she knew, all of it, went down the drain.

"_I can – no – we can do this."_

She turned the dial the rest of the way, and suddenly she and Homura were no longer on the cold, dark street, but hurtling through something completely indescribable. There was only a few seconds between worlds, but that was just enough time for Madoka to feel a tiny stab of regret. She closed her eyes, and when the spinning had stopped, opened them again. She was in her room, at home. But she wasn't alone. Homura was lying on the bed beside her. Breathing deeply, asleep.

Madoka smiled. Everything was alright, they were going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome as always (I love them more than a cup of tea in the morning)**  
**

**Until Next Time, Sparx out.**


End file.
